


The Golden Boy's Name

by JustAnotherMadOne



Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drug Use, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Murder, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: There was a reason that Gavin's nickname in the Fakes was 'The Golden Boy'.But it had nothing to do with his extravagant sense of style or obsession with gold.The true reason was simple, sad... and almost cathartic, in a way.





	The Golden Boy's Name

There was a reason that Gavin's nickname in the Fakes was 'The Golden Boy'.

But it had nothing to do with his extravagant sense of style or obsession with gold.

The true reason was simple, sad... and almost cathartic, in a way.

You see, when Gavin first came to the US, he barely had any money or prospects to settle in. He just managed to get into the country by the skin of his teeth, but he had no means of sustaining himself. The most he could do was rent a dirt-cheap apartment that was practically falling apart from neglect.

But, it was sheer luck - or misfortune - that someone approached him, clad in white furs and smiling with pearl white teeth and a single gold tooth.

The man - Aurel Jackson (In truth, 'Anthony') - was a crime lord and had a tight grip on the gold in Los Santos. He saw Gavin and offered the Brit a place to stay, all the money he could want, and every opportunity that he desired.

In his naivete, Gavin agreed.

It started delightfully, almost like a dream; Gavin was showered with presents (more often than not, coated with gold) and was taken to all of the fanciest places in the city. He was given a room with a view of Vespucci Beach and he could just snap his fingers and Aurel would give him whatever he wanted.

But it was during a party that Gavin's decline began.

Aurel had been holed up in a VIP booth, leaving the Brit to his own devices. Bored, he walked into the booth and saw Aurel snorting what could only be described as a small mountain of cocaine. Aurel smiled and offered Gavin a hit.

Two lines and the Brit couldn't stop.

For weeks, the only thing Gavin wanted was the burning sensation in his nose and Aurel was the only who could give it to him, so he stayed by the crime lord's side. He could barely remember most days, to strung out on Snow to even care about his surroundings.

One bad hit broke Gavin's trust in Aurel.

It had been a very intense party and Gavin was in the midst of a buzz when he picked up a little baggie of white powder. He didn't hesitate in ripping it open, dividing it into lines, and snorting. But soon, the high began to hurt and Gavin collapsed. When he came to, he was in a hospital and two days had passed.

It turned out that he had taken white heroin and his lungs were on the brink of completely shutting down... and Aurel had done nothing to help. It was later when Gavin found out that a guest at the party had taken him out and drove him to the hospital.

A month passed before Gavin left the hospital.

Another two weeks passed when he met his saviour from that night; an arsonist by name of Michael Jones.

The Brit found out that Michael was part of 'The Fakes' and was investigating Jackson's group, since he had been encroaching on Fakes territory. He saw Gavin collapse and panicked, which only grew into fury as the other partygoers ignored him, even stepping over his rapidly dying body just to get to the bar.

Gavin asked if he could stay with the Fakes for a bit. He wanted nothing to do with Aurel.

Gavin had stayed with Fakes for about a week before Aurel showed up, demanding that he have his 'Golden Boy' back. Geoff and Jack had scared him off, but he vowed to come back for Gavin and take him by force.

They tried to formulate a plan to stop Aurel... and Gavin had an idea.

Another week passed, with Aurel appearing and this time he left with Gavin in tow.

He fawned over the Brit, repeating all of the empty promises that he had spewed out in those first months. He smiled even wider when Gavin pulled out a bag of pure white powder. "All for my Golden King" he said.

Later that night, Anthony 'Aurel' Jackson was found dead in his apartment. Forensics found not only cocaine in his system, but also rat poison, paracetamol crushed into powder (almost three times the recommended dose), and even plain old baking flour.

Gavin had already fled, his possessions and $500,000 in cash disappearing with him.

He was welcomed into the Fakes with open arms and, the same promises were made, but they were made with honesty, integrity, and with no ulterior motives. He had found not just friends, but a family.

Geoff had praised him that night. Gavin smiled.

"Well, Jackson was right in one way; **I am The Golden Boy**."


End file.
